Un sentimiento cálido
by Hiisae
Summary: Peridot no se lleva muy bien con Lapis y se siente extraña a su alrededor, así que decide hacer algo al respecto.


Hace tiempo que no escribía algo de este tipo,y por mi fanatismo hacia la serie y esta pareja, decidí escribir esto.

Para entender mejor algunas partes sugiero haber visto el episodio "Log Date 7 15 2". Aquí, Lapis y Peridot forman parte de las Crystal Gems, sucede poco después de la inclusión de la primera al grupo.

Ya saben, Steven Universe no me pertenece.

* * *

Peridot se acomodó más en el sillón en el cual se encontraba y suspiro pesadamente. Volteó de reojo a observar la multitud que se encontraba en otro lado de la casa; Steven, Garnet, Perla, Amatista y Lapis conversaban animadamente sobre alguna cosa probablemente aburrida a los ojos de la gema, sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de mirarlos. La gema azul aunque no confiaba en las demás al principio, con ayuda de Steven lo logró a una velocidad asombrosa, por otra parte ella, aunque se llevaba bien con el grupo debido a todos los momentos que habían pasado, aún se sentía nerviosa alrededor de las todas y Steven, en especial de Lapis, la única gema con la cual no hablaba ni por equivocación.

Lapis se giró para mirarla por algunos segundos y un escalofrió recorrió a Peridot, que regresó a ver la televisión nerviosamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Peridot se sonrojó un poco por alguna razón que ni ella había entendido, sacudió su cabeza en señal de molestia y continuo viendo Camp Pining Hearts. En ese momento pasó la escena del beso de Paulette y Percy, aunque era una parte que no le gustaba (¡Percy es de Pierre!), le daba curiosidad el "ritual" que hacían.

Según Steven eso era algo que se daba en ciertas etapas de tu vida cuando te gustaba alguien, algo especial como muestra de afecto y amor, sin embargo, Peridot no terminaba por comprenderlo, lo más cercano a la descripción de Steven era el significado de fusión que le daba Garnet.

Una mano toco el hombro de Peridot asustándola de sobre manera, ella se giró rápidamente para ver a Steven que traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y cubetas y palas de juguete en sus manos.

–Siento asustarte Peridot – Se disculpo divertido Steven – Si que no te cansas de ver ese programa.

–¿Qué sucede, Steven? – Dijo Peridot sin nada de ánimos.

–Vamos a salir a la playa a jugar un rato, ¡Deberías venir con nosotros!

–¡Si tienen tiempo para jugar deberíamos hacer algo contra las diamantes! – Gritó Peridot algo enojada.

–Es importante descansar y divertirse, trabajamos muy duro – Contestó Steven estirándole sus objetivos de playa – Además, ¡Ahora están tú y Lapis aquí!

Peridot estaba a punto de reclamarle y gritarle cuando sintió una mano grande en su hombro, no necesito voltearse para saber que era Garnet, la cual se hincó a su lado.

–Por ahora, es hora de jugar – Peridot hizo una mala cara ante las palabras de la mayor que no se molesto en ocultar.

–…De acuerdo – Dijo Peridot desviando la mirada.

Garnet sonrió mientras los demás salían del templo directo a la playa. Peridot y Steven estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando Garnet tomó la mano de la gema verde.

–Steven, puedes adelantarte, me gustaría hablar de algo con Peridot.

–Está bien – Respondió Steven algo extrañado, sin embargo, al poco tiempo salió corriendo de la casa con sus juguetes para la arena.

–¿H-Hice algo malo? – Era cierto que Peridot se llevaba bien con las Crystal Gems, y su relación con Garnet no era nada parecido a lo que era el principio, sin embargo, como apenas estaba aprendiendo sobre la tierra podía hacer las cosas mal y ser regañada.

–No, Peridot – Respondió Garnet con una sonrisa – Me gustaría hablar sobre Lapis.

–¿Lapis? – Preguntó Peridot viendo hacia otro lado y riéndose con nervios – ¿Qué hay con ella?

Garnet amplió su sonrisa y un destello de luz salió de sus gemas, esto cegó a Peridot unos segundos hasta que pudo observar a Ruby y Sapphire que se miraban entre sí emocionadas.

–¿Por qué se des-fusionaron? – Preguntó Peridot confundida, incluso ella ya había entendido que no había razones para que hicieran eso, al menos en este momento.

–Lo discutimos y pensamos que estarías más cómoda de esta forma – Respondió Sapphire, la cual se sentó en el suelo seguida de Ruby, y aún más confundida y nerviosa, Peridot.

–Bien…

–No eres la gema que conocimos al principio – Mencionó Ruby acostándose en el regazo de Sapphire – Nos agrada que estés aquí.

–Peridot, ¿Qué opinas de Lapis? – Preguntó Sapphire con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿De Lázuli?, pues… no sé…

–Puedes ser sincera con nosotras, Peridot – Interrumpió Ruby sonriéndole con sinceridad.

–Sabemos que hay cosas que quieres decir – Sapphire miro hacia el techo – Te comprendemos bien, Peridot, nosotras no podemos volver al planeta madre, nos enfrentamos a este planeta desconocido, y experimentamos cosas que nunca lo habríamos hecho allá, eso incluye a los sentimientos – Peridot se acomodo nerviosa en su sitio – Queremos ayudarte.

–Yo…en verdad no lo sé, ahora que no puedo volver al planeta madre todo es muy extraño…Lázuli era mi informante y no podía ver más allá de eso, pero ahora, sólo quiero llevarme bien con ella, y me odia y me ignora, eso me lástima y no sé que hacer…¡Argh! – Gritó Peridot molesta – ¡No sé porque me molesta tanto!

–Entonces, ¿Sólo quieres llevarte bien con ella?

–Yo la admiro, hizo todo lo que yo no pude y fue más valiente que yo, aunque deteste admitirlo – Peridot suspiro – Creo que estoy más enojada conmigo misma, siempre que hablamos me pongo nerviosa y digo algo tonto, o no puedo dejar de verla.

–¿Eso te molesta? – Preguntó Sapphire.

–No, de alguna forma me hace feliz, y eso es lo horrible – Peridot suspiro – Sólo quiero que ella me sonría como lo hace con ustedes, no sé porque me siento así sólo por ella, esto no paso con alguna de ustedes, ¡Argh!

Ruby y Sapphire se sonrieron entre si.

–Estamos muy orgullosas de ti, Peridot, realmente orgullosas – Contestó Ruby abrazándola fuertemente.

–¿Ustedes saben qué es lo que me pasa?

–Es el comienzo de algo hermoso, Peridot – Sapphire sonrió – Ahora sé que mi visión futura no estaba equivocada, no te preocupes, las cosas estarán bien entre tú y Lapis mientras hagas lo que creas correcto.

Antes de que Peridot pudiera decir algo Ruby y Sapphire volvieron a fusionarse. Garnet se ajustó los lentes y se volteó con intención de unirse a los otros, sin embargo, Peridot se paro y balbuceó.

–P-Puedo…¿Puedo hacerles…hacerte una pregunta? – Peridot movió sus dedos nerviosamente.

–Claro – Contestó lentamente Garnet.

–¿Q-Qué son los besos? – Peridot se avergonzó un poco pero siguió hablando – ¡No lo entiendo en lo absoluto!, ¡Tu fusión parece significar lo mismo!

Garnet comenzó a reírse divertidamente.

–¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

–Quería hacer algo para llevarme mejor con Lázuli, y Steven dijo que los besos son una acción para demostrar afecto y que se hacen con alguien especial, así que pensaba besar a Lapis, pero, eso es la fusión permanente para ti, ¿no?, ¡No entiendo nada!

–Peridot – Garnet le sonrió – Yo estoy hecha del amor de Ruby y Sapphire, y aunque es cierto que soy una muestra de afecto, no soy dos personas, soy un solo ser. Cuando besas a alguien, eres dos personas, no necesitas la fusión, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que el sentimiento sea menor.

–Oh… – Dijo Peridot lentamente tratando de asimilar las palabras de Garnet.

–Sapphire te dijo que hicieras lo que quisieras y creyeras correcto, encuentra la respuesta en tu interior – Garnet sonrió – Ahora, vamos a jugar.

Ambas gemas llegaron a la playa, todos estaban jugando en la arena o haciendo otras cosas, como jugar volleyball. Peridot se sentó en la entrada del templo mirando a Lapis, que armaba con Steven algunos castillos arena.

Peridot dentro de si se preguntó si lo que sentía por Lapis era amor, aunque la charla con Garnet, Sapphire y Ruby fue algo ambigua, eran las conclusiones a las que había llegado. Ella no sabía bien lo que era el amor, sin embargo, Peridot no podía descartar que no sintiera eso por la otra gema. Era un sentimiento de felicidad cuando la observaba, con un poco de admiración y nervios, de querer verla feliz después de las cosas que habían pasado, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido antes, algo difícil de describir.

Repentinamente, Peridot se levanto de su lugar y se acercó a Lapis y Steven.

–Steven, ¿puedo hablar con Lazuli a solas?

–Claro – Peridot esperaba que Lapis hiciera alguna queja o se mostrará molesta con la petición, sin embargo, sólo se le quedo mirando fijamente sin expresión, mientras Steven se iba a jugar con Perla y Amatista.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Lapis dejo los juguetes de Steven y se sentó mirando al mar, Peridot la imitó nerviosamente.

–…¿Qué sucede? – Se decidió a hablar a Lapis.

–Quería hablar contigo.

–Sólo di lo que tengas que decir.

El tono de Lapis fue demasiado cortante, tanto que Peridot podía sentir su corazón doler.

–Lázuli, ¿me odias?

Lapis guardó silencio, mientras tenía una mirada triste.

–….Me has hecho mucho daño, Peridot.

–Lo siento – A pesar de todo, las palabras de la gema verde eran sinceras – Sé que no soy como las otras, pero no puedo dejar de ser lo que era tan rápido, mi vida era Yellow Diamond y el planeta madre, pero, estoy aprendiendo y cambiando – Peridot se sorprendía de la sinceridad de sus palabras – Quiero que nos llevemos bien.

–No lo sé, Peridot, a decir verdad, no soy tan buena como Steven.

Peridot pensó que quizá, solo quizá, si pudiera demostrarle algo, las cosas podrían ser diferente.

En un momento de valor, Peridot se paro y se hincó frente a Lapis. A pesar de la diferencia de la gran diferencia de estaturas, en esa posición podía alcanzarla perfectamente, la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente, para desconcierto de la otra, de pronto, se acercó y junto sus labios lentamente con Lapis.

Aunque fue un contacto tímido y repentino, había algo en el que era cálido y agradable, algo especial.

Cuando Peridot se separo miró el rostro de Lapis, que estaba sorprendida.

–Qué…¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Lapis, tropezándose y torpemente.

–Se llama beso, lo aprendí de Camp Pining Hearts – Contestó Peridot sonriente y orgullosa – Es una especie de ritual humano.

Lapis seguía desconcertada, al punto de quedarse pensativa unos minutos. De pronto, hizo una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a reír.

–¿Y sabes qué significa? – Preguntó Lapis.

–¡Por supuesto que sí! – Peridot por alguna razón se avergonzó – Este...ah…– La gema no sabía porque le daba tanta pena decirlo ahora, estaba sonrojada y eso la ponía más nerviosa.

–Acepto.

–¿Ah? – Balbuceó Peridot.

–A pesar del daño que me has hecho, yo no te odio, Peridot – Por primera vez, la sonrisa de Lapis hacia Peridot era sincera, una sonrisa sólo para ella – Vamos a intentar llevarnos bien…

Aunque esto último fue con un tono de nerviosismo, se sentía tan genuino que Peridot se sintió feliz, algo en su interior explotaba de una manera agradable.

–S-Sí – Peridot aunque nerviosa, respondió con demasiada felicidad.

–Por ahora, vayamos con las demás a jugar – Mencionó Lapis, con un tono cálido y suave, para más nerviosismo de Peridot.

Finalmente, Peridot estuvo de acuerdo con la idea y ambas gemas se levantaron con un nuevo semblante. La gema de color verde estaba feliz de que las cosas hubieran salido bien y de seguir el consejo de Garnet, sin embargo, en ese momento, no sabía que Lapis ya conocía el significado de los besos.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer :)


End file.
